ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Ideas of Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes
Main characters *The Chipmunks **Alvin Seville **Simon Seville **Theodore Seville *The Chipettes **Brittany Miller **Jeanette Miller **Eleanor Miller *Lilly the Puppy *Vinny, the Chipmunks' Mother *Johnny 5 (Short Circuit) *The Three Stooges (Short Circuit version) **Moe **Larry **Curly *Max the Trimaxion Drone Ship (Flight of the Navigator) *RX-24 *C-3PO & R2-D2 *R2-KT *R4-P17 *Tom Morrow 2.0 (Innoventions (Epcot early 2000's version)) World Transformations Film World Alvin Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Cinderella Castle of Dreams Small chipmunks with clothing slightly similar to both the live-action 2007 Chipmunks film and to Cinderella's mice friends The Little Mermaid Atlantica A chipmunk-merman with a red tail A chipmunk-merman with a blue tail A chipmunk-merman with a green tail A chipette-mermaid with a pink tail and shell bra A chipette-mermaid with a royal blue tail and shell bra A chipette-mermaid with a spring green tail and shell bra The Nightmare Before Christmas Halloween Town A vampire with an 'A' on his shirt A grim reaper A werewolf A witch A mummy in a wedding dress A zombie in a prisoner outfit Steamboat Willie Timeless River Black and white, 1960s versions of themselves The Lion King Pride Land Small chipmunks Tron Space Paranoids Data forms Bambi Tranquil Forest Small chipmunks Tinker Bell Pixie Hollow A fairy wearing poinsettias A fairy wearing blue flowers A fairy wearing four-leaf clovers A fairy wearing pink tulips A fairy wearing violets A fairy wearing pansies Brother Bear The Mountain Where the Lights Touch the Earth Small chipmunks ? The Real World Disguised in Organization XIII cloaks, later identified by wearing outfits similar to The Chipmunk Adventure, and later Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein and the Wolfman Allies *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Figaro *Donald Duck *José Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Scrooge McDuck *Mrs. Featherby *Goofy *Maximillian "Max" Goof *Roxanne *Clarabelle Cow *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit (Princess of Heart) *Baby Herman *Jiminy Cricket *Rescue Rangers **Chip 'n Dale **Gadget Hackwrench **Monterey Jack & Zipper the Fly *Professor Ludwig von Drake *Yen Sid *Zordon (spirit form) (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers → Power Rangers in Space) *Jar Jar Binks *Chewbacca *Admiral Ackbar *Nien Nunb *Dulcea (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) *''Snow White and the Seven Drawfs'' **Snow White (Princess of Heart) and her Prince **Seven Drawfs ***Doc ***Grumpy ***Happy ***Sneezy ***Bashful ***Sleepy ***Dopey *''Pinocchio'' **Geppetto **Pinocchio *Dumbo (Dumbo) *''Bambi'' **Bambi **Faline **Thumper **Flower *''Song of the South'' **Brer Rabbit **Brer Frog **Mr. Bluebird **Uncle Remus **Johnny **Ginny **Toby *''Cinderella'' **Cinderella (Princess of Heart) **Prince Charming **Fairy Godmother **Mice ***Jaq & Gus ***Mary Mouse **Bruno *''Alice in Wonderland'' **Alice (Princess of Heart) **White Rabbit **Doorknob **Tweedledee & Tweedledum **Caterpillar **Cheshire Cat **Mad Hatter & March Hare *''Peter Pan'' **Peter Pan **Darling Siblings ***Wendy Moira Angela Darling ***John Darling ***Michael Darling **The Lost Boys ***Slightly ***Nibs ***Twins ***Cubby ***Tootles **The Indians ***Indian Chief ***Indian Princess Tiger Lily **Tick-Tock the Crocodile **Fairies ***Tinker Bell ***Iridessa ***Fawn ***Silvermist ***Rosetta ***Queen Clarion ***Terrence *''Sleeping Beauty'' **Princess Aurora (Princess of Heart) **Prince Phillip **Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *''The Sword in the Stone'' **Merlin **King Arthur **Archemides *''Mary Poppins'' **Mary Poppins **Bert **Banks family ***Mr. George W. Banks ***Mrs. Winifred Banks ***Jane Banks ***Michael Banks **Ellen the maid **Mrs. Brill the cook **Katie Nanna **Uncle Albert *''The Jungle Book'' **Mowgli **Shanti **Bagheera **Sioni Wolf Pack ***Akela ***Rama ***Raksha **Elephants ***Colonel Hathi ***Winifried **Baloo **King Louie *''Robin Hood'' **Robin Hood **Maid Marian **Little John **Lady Kluck **Friar Tuck **Alan-a-Dale **King Richard **Toby Turtle **Skippy and Sis Bunny *''The Muppets'' **Kermit the Frog **Miss Piggy **Fozzie Bear **The Great Gonzo **Scooter **Rowlf the Dog **The Electric Mayhem ***Dr. Teeth ***Floyd ***Zoot ***Janice ***Animal **Sweetums **Beauregard **Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker **Rizzo the Rat **Pepe the King Prawn **Billy Bunny **Clifford **Sam the Eagle **Thog *''The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh'' **Winnie-the-Pooh **Piglet **Rabbit **Tigger **Kanga & Roo **Owl **Eeyore **Gopher **Lumpy *''The Rescuers''/''Down Under'' **Bernard **Miss Bianca **Orville & Wilbur **Penny **Jake **Cody **Marahute *''Tron'' **Tron **Yori **Flynn **Ram **Crom **Dumont **Bit *''Caravan of Courage'' **Towani family ***Jeremitt Towani ***Catarine Towani ***Mace Towani ***Cindel Towani *''Ewoks'' **Warrick family ***Deej Warrick ***Shodu Warrick ***Weechee Warrick ***Widdle Warrick ***Wicket W. Warrick ***Winda Warrick **Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka (Princess of Heart) **Princess Asha (Princess of Heart) **Teebo **Malani **Latara **Paploo **Ewok Chief Chirpa **Ewok Shaman Logray **Bozzie **Chirita **Zephee **Wiley **Nippet **Chukha-Trok **Ewok Priestess Kaink **Baga **Wistie Queen Izrina **The Traveling Jindas ***Bondo ***Chituhr ***Jinda Dancers ***Trebla **Gupin King Mring-Mring *''The Black Cauldron'' **Taran **Princess Eilonwy (Princess of Heart) **Gurgi **Dallben **Hen Wen **Fflewddur Fflam **King Eidilleg **Doli *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' **Gummi Bears ***Gruffi Gummi ***Zummi Gummi ***Grammi Gummi ***Tummi Gummi ***Sunni Gummi ***Cubbi Gummi ***Gusto Gummi *''Return to Oz'' **Dorothy Gale **Princess Ozma **Toto **Scarecrow **Tin Woodman **Cowardly Lion **Billina **Tik-Tok **Jack Pumpkinhead **The Gump **Glinda the Good *''The Little Mermaid'' **Ariel **King Triton **Sebastian **Flounder **Ariel's older sisters ***Attina ***Aquata ***Alana ***Arista ***Adella ***Andrina **Catfish Club Band ***Ray-Ray ***Cheeks ***Ink Spot ***Shelbow ***Swifty **Scuttle **Seahorse Herald **Prince Eric **Melody **Tip & Dash **Max the Sheepdog **Grimsby **Carlotta **Chef Louis *''Beauty and the Beast'' **Beast **Belle (Princess of Heart) **Lumiere **Cogsworth **Mrs. Potts & Chip **The Wardrobe *''Hocus Pocus'' **Max Dennison **Dani Dennison **Allison **Billy Butcherson **Thackery Binx (spirit form) **Emily Binx (spirit form) *''Aladdin'' **Aladdin **Princess Jasmine (Princess of Heart) **Abu **Genie **Carpet **Sultan *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' **Jack Skellington **Sally **Zero **Dr. Finklestein **Mayor of Halloween Town **Santa Claus *''The Lion King'' **Simba **Nala (pregnant, later giving birth to Kiara) **Kiara **Zazu **Timon & Pumbaa **Rafiki **Kovu **Mufasa (spirit form) *''The Thief and the Cobbler'' **Tack the Cobbler **Princess Yum-Yum (Princess of Heart) **King Nod **Mad Holy Old Witch *''Pocahontas'' **Pocahontas & John Rolfe **Meeko **Grandmother Willow **John Smith *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' **Quasimodo & Madellaine **Esmeralda (Princess of Heart) **Captain Phoebus **Hugo, Victor & Laverne *''Hercules'' **Hercules **Philoctetes **Megara (Princess of Heart) **Pegasus **Olympus Gods ***Zeus (King) ***Hera (Queen) ***Hermes ***Poseidon ***Hephaestus ***Ares ***Athena ***Apollo ***Aphrodite ***Bacchus ***Narcissus ***The Muses ****Calliope ****Clio ****Melpomene ****Terpsichore ****Thalia *''Tower of Terror'' **Buzzy Crocker **Anna Petterson **Jill Perry **Chris 'Q' Todd **Abigail "Abby" Gregory **Claire Poulet **Gilbert **Sally Shine **Dewey Todd **Emeline Partridge *''Mulan'' **Fa Mulan **Mushu **Li Shang **Yao, Ling and Chien Po **The Emperor *''Tarzan'' **Tarzan **Jane Porter **Kala **Terk **Tantor *''Lilo & Stitch'' **Lilo Pelekai **Stich (Experiment 626) **Angel (Experiment 624) **Dr. Jumba Jookiba & Agent Wendy Pleakley **Nani Pelekai **David Kawena **Other Experiments *''Kim Possible'' **Kimberly Ann Possible **Ronald Stoppable **Rufus the Naked Mole Rat **Wade **Monique **Felix Renton **Zita Flores **Dr. James Timothy Possible **Dr. Ann Possible **Jim & Tim Possible **Yori **Sensei *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' **Captain Jack Sparrow **Will Turner **Elizabeth Swann **Hector Barbossa **Pintel and Ragetti *''Brother Bear'' **Kenai **Nita (Bear, pregnant) **Koda **Rutt & Tuke **Denahi **Tanana **Cliff & Roc *''Chicken Little'' **Chicken Little **Abby Mallard (aka the Ugly Duckling) **Fish Out of Water **Runt of the Litter **Mr. Woolensworth **Henny Penny **Ducky Lucky **Buck "Ace" Cluck **Morkupine Porcupine **Mayor Turkey Lurkey **Kirby the Alien Kid *''Enchanted'' **Princess Giselle **Prince Edward **Pip **Nathaniel **Nancy Tremaine (Princess of Heart) *''Phineas and Ferb'' **Phineas Flynn **Ferb Fletcher **Candace Flynn **The Fireside Girls ***Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ***Gretchen ***Curly brown-haired girl ***Straight brown-haired girl with sleeveless uniform ***Straight dark-haired Asian girl ***Light skinned, blond girl ***African-American girl **Jeremy Johnson **Stacy Hirano *''Phantom Manor'' **Melanie Ravenswood **Madame Leota **The Organist **The Hitchhiking Ghosts ***Ezra ***Phineas ***Gus *''Final Fantasy VII'' **Cloud Strife **Tifa Lockhart **Yuffie Kisaragi **Aerith Gainsborough **Cid Highwind **Red XIII **Vincent Valentine **Zack Fair *''Final Fantasy VIII'' **Squall Leonhart **Selphie Tilmitt **Rinoa Heartilly **Quistis Trepe *''Final Fantasy IX'' **Zidane Tribal (midget) **Vivi Orunitia **Eiko Carol *''Final Fantasy X'' **Tidus **Wakka **Lulu **Auron **Kimahri Ronso *''Final Fantasy X-2'' **Yuna (Songstress dressphere) **Rikku **Paine Summons *Autobots ** Optimus Prime - Peterbilt 379 semi-truck (Leader) **Jetfire - SR-71 Blackbird strategic reconnaissance aircraft' **Jazz - ''Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP **Ironhide - Modified GMC Topkick C45000 pickup truck ** Ratchet - Hummer H2 Fire Search & Rescue SUV ** Bumblebee - 1976 Chevrolet Camaro → Modified 2006 Chevrolet Camaro Concept **Sideswipe - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept **Jolt - Chevrolet Volt **Wheelie - RC toy truck **Arcee ***pink motorbike ***purple motorbike ***blue motorbike **Autobot Twins ***Skids - Chevrolet Beat concept ***Mudflap - Chevrolet Trax concept **Dinobots / Zordonicus Maximus *** Leonidas Primal Super Mode **** Leonidas Primal - Cave Lion (found in Disney Castle) (basis for White Tigerzord) (Dinobot Leader) ****Assault Team (found in the Land of Dragons) ***** Shisa 1 (basis for the Lion Thunderzord) *****Unicorn 2 (basis for the Unicorn Thunderzord) *****Chirin 3 (basis for the Griffin Thunderzord) *****Phoenix 4 (basis for the Firebird Thunderzord) ***T-Wrecks - Tyrannosaurus rex (found in Hollow Bastion) (basis for the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord) ***Armorhide - Mammoth (found in Beast's Castle) ***Triceradon - Triceratops (found in the Land of Oz) ***Snarl - Saber-toothed Tiger (found in Deep Jungle) ***Pteronda - Pteranodon (found in Neverland) ***Zilla Magnus - Godzilla (found in Atlantica) *** Titanus Supreme - Spaceship / Brachiosaurus (found on Endor) *Casey Junior the Circus Train (Dumbo) *Herbie (The Love Bug) *Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Evinrude the Dragonfly (The Rescuers) *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Captain EO (Captain EO) *Boga (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *Sprite (Fantasia 2000) *WALL-E and EVE (WALL-E) *Creatures (Final Fantasy) **Alexander **Anima **Bahamut **Cactuar **Cait Sith **Chocobo **Cyclops **Eden **Ifrit **Ixion **Kirin **Leviathan **Magus Sisters **Moogle **Pheonix **Quezacotl **Salamander **Shiva **Siren **Sylph **Tonberry **Unicorn **Valefor **Yojimbo Cameos *''Silly Symphonies'' **Little Hiawatha **Wynken, Blynken, and Nod **Merbabies *''Make Mine Music'' **Peter **Sasha the Bird **Sonia the Duck **Ivan the Cat **Willie the Whale **Seagulls **Casey **Johnnie Fedora **Alice Bluebonnett *''Song of the South'' **Sis Moles **Bumblebees **Hummingbirds **Brer Terrapin **Miss Possum and her Children **Miss Nellie and the Butterflies **Tar Baby *''Fun and Fancy Free'' **Bongo **Lulubelle *''Melody Time'' **Pecos Bill **Johnny Appleseed **Little Toot **Big Toot *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' **Mr. Toad **Mole **Water Rat **Angus MacBadger **Ichabod Crane **Katrina Van Tassel *''Lady and the Tramp'' **Lady **Tramp **Jock & Trusty **Scamp **Annette, Collette & Danielle *''Swiss Family Robinson'' (animals) **Duke & Turk the Great Danes **Lightning the Donkey **Rocky the Elephant **Francis Monkey **Clementine the Ostrich **Duchess the Zebra **Other Farm animals ***Cow and her calf ***Goats ***Chickens ***Geese ***Pigs *''101 Dalmatians'' **Pongo **Perdita **Colonel, Sgt. Tibs and Captain **Puppies ***Patch ***Lucky ***Rolly ***Penny *''Mary Poppins'' **Penguin Waiters **Farm Animals ***Ram ***Lambs ***Horse ***Cow ***Geese ***Pigs ***Chickens **Admiral Boom **Mr. Binnacle **Constable Jones **Bird Woman **Mr. Dawes Jr. *''The Aristocats'' **Thomas O'Malley **Duchess **Kittens ***Toulouse ***Marie ***Berlioz **Scat Cat ***Chinese Cat ***English Cat ***Italian Cat ***Russian Cat **Napoleon & Lafayette **Roguefort *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' **Mr. Codfish **King Leonidas *''The Brave Little Toaster'' **Toaster **Lampy **Radio **Blanky **Kirby **Air Conditioner **Ratso **Tinselina **Hearing Aid **Calculator **Ceiling Fan **Wittgenstein **Faucet & Squirt **Microwave *''Oliver & Company'' **Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth **Oliver **Dodger **Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito **Einstein **Francis **Rita **Georgette **Winston *''The Thief and the Cobbler'' **The Thief *''Toy Story'' **Sheriff Woody **Buzz Lightyear **Bo Peep **Jessie **Hamm **Rex **Slinky Dog **Mr. Potato Head **Mrs. Potato Head **LGMs **Army Sarge **Lenny **Barbie **Wheezy **Bullseye **Little Green Men **Mutant Toys ***Babyface ***Hand-in-the-box ***Ducky ***Legs ***The Frog ***RollerBob ***Jingle Joe ***Rockmobile ***Walking Car ***Janie Doll and Pterodactyl *''Recess'' **T.J. Detweiler **Vince LaSalle **Spinelli **Gretchen Grundler **Mikey Blumberg **Gus Griswald **The Kindergartners *''The Buzz on Maggie'' **Margaret "Maggie" Pesky **Rayna Cartflight **Aldrin Pesky **Pupert Pesky **Bella Pesky *''The Replacements'' **Todd Daring **Riley Daring **Dick Daring **Agent K **C.A.R. Main Villains *Serpentera (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) - (main villain) **General Grievous - Wheel Bike → Starfighter (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith/''Star Wars Transformers'') ***R3-S6 (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) **Evil Zords ***Cyclopsis (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) ***Ectomorphicon Titans (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) ****Hornitor ****Scorpitron ***Metallosaurus (Power Rangers: Turbo) ***Terrorzord (Power Rangers: Turbo) ***Divazord (Power Rangers: Turbo) ***Sharkzord (Power Rangers: Turbo) ***Catzord (Power Rangers: Turbo) **Unbirths ***Amber ***Wheel Master *Organization XIII **Xemnas the Superior (Leader) ***Sorcerers **Xigbar the Freeshooter ***Snipers **Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer ***Dragoons **Vexen the Chilly Academic **Lexaeus the Silent Hero **Zexion the Cloaked Schemer **Saix the Luna Diviner ***Berserkers **Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames ***Assassins **Demyx the Melodious Nocturne ***Dancers **Luxord the Gambler of Fate ***Gamblers **Marluxia the Graceful Assassin **Larxene the Savage Nymph **Roxas the Key of Destiny ***Samurai **Xion **Other Nobodies ***Twilight Thorn ***Midnight Thorn ***Morning Thorn ***Creeper ***Ninja ***Stealer ***Dusk ***Dark ***Dawn *Hellfire Club **Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) (Leader) ***Diablo ***Pete ***Beagle Boys (DuckTales) ****Bigtime Beagle ****Burger Beagle ****Bouncer Beagle ****Baggy Beagle **The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) ***Creeper ***Gwythaints ***Henchmen ***Cauldron-Born **The Wicked Queen (Snow White and the Seven Drawfs) ***Magic Mirror (reformed) ***Demons ***Evil Trees **Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) ***Lucifer ***Wicked Witches **Jafar (Aladdin) (second-in-command) ***Iago (reformed) ***Thugs **Ursula (The Little Mermaid) ***Flotsam & Jetsam ***Illegal Whalers ***Speargunners **Captain Hook (Peter Pan) ***Mr. Smee ***Pirates **Hades (Hercules) ***Pain & Panic ***Cerberus ***Hydra ***Titans ****Rock ****Ice ****Lava ****Wind ***Cyclops **Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) ***Lock, Shock, and Barrel (reformed) **Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) ***Black Warriors **Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) ***The Toon Patrol ****Smart Guy ****Greasy ****Psycho ****Wheezy ****Stupid ***Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) **Duloks (Ewoks) ***Dulok King Gorneesh ***Dulok Queen Urgah ***Prince Boogutt ***Boogutt's brother ***Boogutt's sister ***Dulok Shaman Umwak **Heartless ***Pureblood Heartless ****Darkball ****Darkside ****Gigant Shadow ****Guardian ****Invisible ****Neoshadow ****Possessor ****Shadow ****Shadow Stalker → Dark Thorn ***Emblem Heartless ****Aerial Knocker ****Aeroplane ****Air Champion ****Air Pirate ****Air Pilot ****Air Soldier ****Air Viking ****Angel Star ****Aquatank ****Arch Behemoth ****Armored Knight ****Assault Rider ****Attachment Tornado ****Ballerina ****Bandit ****Barrel Spider ****Battleship ****Behemoth ****Blizzard Lord ****Black Ballade ****Black Behemoth ****Black Fungus ****Blue Rhapsody ****Blue Wyvern ****Bolt Tower ****Bookmaster ****Bouncywild ****Bulky Vendor ****Cannon Gun ****Chimera ****Creeper Plant ****Crescendo ****Crimson Jazz ****Cossack ****Cure Horn ****Defender ****Destroyed Behemoth ****Devastator ****Driller Mole ****Emerald Blues ****Evil Bumper ****Explosivo ****Fat Bandit ****Fiery Globe ****Fortuneteller ****Furisode ****Gargoyle ****Gargoyle Knight ****Gargoyle Warrior ****Grand Ghost ****Graveyard ****Green Requiem ****Groundshaker ****Grim Reaper ****Guard Armor → Opposite Armor ****Hammer Frame ****Hook Bat ****Hot Rod ****Icy Cube ****Idiota ****Illuminator ****Iron Hammer ****Jet Balloon ****Kurt Zisa ****Large Body ****Lance Soldier ****Lance Warrior ****Living Bone ****Luna Bandit ****Magic Ghost ****Magnum Loader ****Margen de la Ley ****Missilediver ****Minute Bomb ****Morning Star ****Nightwalker ****Organization XIII Mushrooms ****Parasite Cage ****Perplex ****Phantom ****Pink Agaricus ****Pirate ****Pot Centipede ****Pot Scorpion ****Pot Spider ****Powerwild ****Prison Keeper ****Rabid Dog ****Rare Truffle ****Rapid Thruster ****Reckless ****Red Armor ****Red Nocturne ****Rune Master ****Screwdiver ****Sea Neon ****Search Ghost ****Shaman ****Sheltering Zone ****Silent Launcher ****Silver Rock ****Sneak Army ****Sniperwild ****Soldier ****Spring Metal ****Stealth Sneak ****Stealth Soldier ****Storm Rider ****Strafer ****Surveillance Robot ****Tamer ****Thresholder ****Tornado Step ****Toy Soldier ****Trick Ghost ****Trickmaster ****Turpenator ****Volcanic Lord ****White Mushroom ****Wight Knight ****Wizard ****Wyvern ****Yellow Opera *Decepticons **Megatron - Cybertronian Interstellar Jet → Cybertronian tank (Leader) **Starscream - F-22 Raptor **Barricade - Police Saleen S281 ***Frenzy - CD Player → cell phone **Bonecrusher - Buffalo H military vehicle **Brawl - Modified M1 Abrams tank **Blackout - MH-53M Pave Low IV ***Scorponok - Mechanical Scorpion **Soundwave - Cybertronian spaceship / satellite ***Ravage - One-eyed mechanical cat **? - Audi R8 **The Fallen - Cybertronian aircraft **Constructicons / Devastator ***Demolishor - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator ***? - dump truck ***Rampage - Caterpillar D9L bulldozer ***? - front loader ***? - crane ***? - cement mixer ***? - ??? Other Villains *Stromboli (Pinocchio) **Evil Puppets *Chernabog (Fantasia) **Restless Souls *Coachman (Pinocchio) **Foulfellow & Gideon *Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio) *Ringmaster (Dumbo) **Pink Elephants **Clown Bandits *Ronno (Bambi) **Bully Deer *Poaching Dogs (Bambi) *Wolf (Make Mine Music) *Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) **King of Hearts **Card Soldiers *Vidia (Tinker Bell) **Bats **Sprinting Thistles *Tiger (Swiss Family Robinson) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) **Jasper & Horace **Black Knights *Kaa the Python (The Jungle Book) *Shere Khan the Tiger (The Jungle Book) *Prince John (Robin Hood) **Sir Hiss **Sheriff of Nottingham **Trigger & Nutsey (reformed) *Master Control Program (Tron) **Sark ***Rogues *Nome King (Return to Oz) **Mombi ***Wheelers **Nomes *Horville (Ewoks) **Hut of Horrors ***Snake Eater ***Poob ***Bilbob the Mystic ***Bagpipe creature **White Tumblebunnies *Bothel and Trud (Ewoks) *Merlock (DuckTales) **Dijon the Thief *Marina Del Ray (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) **Benjamin **Electric Eels *Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) *Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) **Undertow **Cloak & Dagger *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) **Joanna the Goanna **Poachers *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) **LeFou **Peasant Flamers **Forkers ***Poor Old Farmers ***Rich Farmers **Swingers ***Lumberjacks ***Miners **Pluggers **Jocks *Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) **Fife (reformed) *The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) **Winifred Sanderson **Sarah Sanderson **Mery Sanderson *Scar (The Lion King) **Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) ***Nuka ***Vitani (reformed) **Shenzi, Banzai and Ed **Hyenas *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) **Percy (reformed) *Shan-Yu (Mulan) **Hans **Bandits *Sabor the Leopard (Tarzan) *Clayton (Tarzan) *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel (Lilo & Stitch) **Captain Gantu (reformed) ***Reuben (Experiement 625) (reformed) **Leroy ***Leroy Clones *Shego, the Supreme One (Kim Possible) **Dr. Drakken **Lord Monkey Fist ***Monkey Ninjas **Duff Killigan → RoboDuff **Bonnie Rockwaller *Motor Ed *Professor Dementor *Lorwardians **Warhawk **Warmonga *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Atka (Brother Bear 2) *Dr. Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little) (reformed) **Goosey Loosey (reformed) *Aliens (Chicken Little) (reformed) **Melvin the Alien Dad (identified) **Tina the Alen Mom (identified) **Alien Cop (identified) *Queen Narissa (Enchanted) **Adelbert (Mickey's Good Deed) (spoiled brat) **Professor Tetti-Tatti (Make Mine Music) **Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) ***Heffalumps (The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh) ***Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh) **Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins) **Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) **Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) ***Mechanical Monsters ***Computer (The Brave Little Toaster) ****Plugsy ****Cutting-Edge Appliances *****Entertainment Computer *****Two-Faced Sewing Machine *****Egg Beater *****Boom Box *****Toaster Oven *****Telephone *****Food Processor *****Light Tree *****Vacuum Cleaner **Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) ***Elemental Dragons **Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) **Guards **Fiends (Final Fantasy) Character Ideas